Miracle Drug
by Red Hill
Summary: New longer songfic of me. Again SasuNaru. rnSasuke has a secret place where he goes when he feels bad, one time he takes Naruto with him, and he tells him his biggest secret.


This is something I have written a few weeks ago. I got inspired by a song I heard, so, here is my new song-fic :) Oh, I don't own the lyrics (Miracle Drug, U2), and I also don't own Naruto. Enjoy! Please R & R, I would appreciate that..

''hi'' conversation

_hi_ lyrics

hi thoughts

----

_I want to trip inside your head  
Spend the day there...  
To hear the things you haven't said  
And see what you might see _

Naruto folted his arms behind his head. ''Ne, Sasuke-teme, where are we going?'' Sometimes he really wanted to know what the Uchiha thought. It could be slightly interesting.

''You'll see.'' The Uchiha replied shortly, not bothering to tell Naruto something. 

I want to hear you when you call  
Do you feel anything at all?  
I want to see your thoughts take shape  
And walk right out

''But I wanna know!'' the blonde whined, knowing that he was annoying the taller one. He gave a mental snicker.

''I already said, you'll see.''

''Pleeeeeaaaaaaase!''

''No.''

''Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!''

A slight twitch. ''No.''

''Aw, c'mon. Please?''

''I said, no!''

''Teme..'' Naruto muttered under his breath, glaring holes in the back of Sasuke's head.

Freedom has a scent  
Like the top of a new born baby's head

''We're almost there.'' Sasuke said, looking over his shoulder to the blond.

''Finally..'' That one mumbled.

''Just close your eyes for a few minutes, I'll lead you.'' The raven-haired nin said.

''Nani?! No way I'm going to do that! You probaly just leave me somewhere to leave on your own again!''

Sasuke chuckled. ''That can be an idea, yes.'' He became serious again. ''But that's not what I was going to do.''

The songs are in your eyes  
I see them when you smile  
I've seen enough I'm not giving up  
On a miracle drug

Naruto sighed. ''Okay, okay, I'll close my eyes. But don't _dare_ to pull of a prank on me.''

Sasuke chuckled, again. ''Don't worry, I won't do something like that. I'm not like you, dobe.''

Irritated Naruto opened one eye again. ''If you don't get over with it already I'm out of here.''

''Close your eyes again.'' Naruto did what was told him and a moment later he felt a pair of hands on his shoulders. They slowly pushed him forward, not wanting to hurt.

Of science and the human heart  
There is no limit  
There is no failure here sweetheart  
Just when you quit...

''Ano sa, Sasuke, are we there yet? Ne? Ne?'' Naruto asked, curious.

''Almost.'' It was just a whispering, but hard enough for Naruto to hear.

''You're making me curious. That's a new thing for you, you know?'' Naruto said, trying to keep up the conversation.

''Hn.''

''If I'm the one who's talking the most here, why am I even bothering to talk?''

''You can open your eyes, Naruto.'' With that statement, Naruto immediatly opened his eyes, letting the light of the sun flow over him.

I am you and you are mine  
Love makes nonsense of space  
And time...will disappear  
Love and logic keep us clear  
Reason is on our side, love...

''Oh my God..'' This was more a statement than anything else. Naruto stared at Sasuke. ''How do you know this place? It's beautiful..''

''I always go here when I feel upset,'' Sasuke replied, looking to the sky, ''it makes me feel better. To know that there still something good is in this world..''

''Why did you take me here? I'm sure that you would like it more to be alone than to be with me.'' Naruto said, with a questioning look on his face.

''I needed to tell you something, and this seemed to be the right place to do it. After all, it's really peacefull and no one can disturb us.''

The songs are in your eyes  
I see them when you smile  
I've had enough of romantic love  
I'd give it up, yeah, I'd give it up  
For a miracle, a miracle drug, a miracle drug

''And what is so important that you need to tell it to me? I would like to know that now.. You're making me curious, _again.._''

''It isn't like I could tell you immediatly. It is, kind of..'' Sasuke fell silent.

''What? You can tell me, I won't tell someone else.'' Naruto promised.

''You even wouldn't want to tell someone else.'' The Uchiha mumbled darkly. ''It's something about.. you.''

Naruto blinked. ''Me? Why would you tell me something about me?''

''It is also something about me, not only you..''

''Erm.. Yeah, sorry if I don't get this stuff right, you have to tell me something about you and me? Something I don't know of?''

Sasuke nodded. ''What I wanted to tell you is.. Naruto, I have liked you, for a very long time. I just didn't know how to tell it to you.''

God I need your help tonight

Naruto's mouth dropped open. ''What are you talking about?!''

Sasuke looked away. ''That was what I meant, I didn't know how you would react, if you would answer. If you would understand that I've struggled with this for a very long time.''

''For how long exactly?''

''Two years..''

''Two years?!''

Beneath the noise  
Below the din  
I hear your voice  
It's whispering  
In science and in medicine  
"I was a stranger  
You took me in"

Sasuke looked up to Naruto again, some hurt shown in his eyes. ''Two years, yes.''

Naruto stared at Sasuke, how was he supposed to react to something like this. Sasuke was his ultimate rival, let alone his best friend. The best friend he had ever had. And than Sasuke told him this. How was he supposed to react?! He didn't know anything! Not about himself, not about Sasuke, how could he react?!

''Naruto.. You're the reason that I kept going on and on, and nothing could stop me. You were my energy. You was the one I could hold so tight on, but not could hug close to me. Feel your heartbeat in my ear. Feel you close to me. I couldn't do those things, afraid of what you would say. Afraid of what others would say. But mostly, _you_.''

''Maybe we're not so different after all..'' Naruto mumbled. ''Since I was little, I always wanted someone that would love me. That could hold me when I was sad. One that could wipe my tears away when I had cried.'' He gave a weak smile. ''I think that dream is fullfilled now. I now have someone that loves me.''

''You accept it?'' Suprise could be heard in Sasuke's voice.

Naruto grinned at him. ''Why else would I say something like this?''

The songs are in your eyes  
I see them when you smile  
I've had enough of romantic love  
I'd give it up, yeah, I'd give it up  
For a miracle, miracle drug

Silently the two watched the sunset. ''Maybe things are meant to be.'' Naruto suddenly said.

''Maybe, maybe not.'' Sasuke gave as an answer. Naruto smiled at him. It wasn't the usual grin, it was a truthful smile that showed his true feelings.

''Than I'm sure this is meant to be,'' he murmured and pressed a soft kiss on the lips of the raven-haired one.

Miracle, miracle drug

----

Thank you for reading! I would like you even more if you would review --


End file.
